Naruchi x Zeki- Hidden Colors
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: A songfic for my fav OC x OC pairing, Naruchi x Zeki! Using the song Hidden Colors cuz it fits, anyway this is a wee bit sad, but also nice at the same time :) I hope you guys enjoy this!


**Hey my readers, nya! I heard this song and I've been wanting to write a songfic using it ever since :) I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

 _I wanted to write you in all of my songs_

 _I always end up where I start_

 _My empty pages_

 _And if I could paint you like one of my French girls_

 _Would we make love inside your car_

 _Like crashing waves_

Naruchi was over at her girlfriend's home, helping clean the house up so it would be presentable to said girlfriend's big sister. Naruchi always enjoyed helping the petite silver haired girl because in return it made Zeki happy, something the brown eyed girl needed to be. Zeki had attempted committing suicide so many times in the past that Naruchi had lost count, luckily though she hadn't tried ever since last year. The two, now seniors in high school, often would stay up late at night just talking and cuddling, that's how Naruchi knew that Zeki was doing better, that and she hadn't seen any knew cuts on the silver haired girl's wrists.

 _Like neon lights we burn all night_

 _Hidden colors_

 _In the dark_

Naruchi was putting a box above the closet, that's when a book fell to the floor. Naruchi picked it up and was going to put it back when something rather disturbing caught her eye. It was an entry that was dated to have been yesterday. The most disturbing part was not the blotches on the page that looked and smelled like blood, but the words that were written there, 'Dear diary, today yet again my beloved stayed over and talked with me all night... I fear my happy mask will crack soon... Or that she'll hear what the other students are saying about me... Surely if she heard that, she'd know that everything is not okay and that when I accidentally nick my fingers while cooking, it's not actually an accident... Maybe I should break up with her and let her be free of being with an ugly freak such ad myself. I happen to know that every guy we're around would love to make her their girlfriend... I even know of some girls... It's decided tomorrow Naruchi will be free once more...' After reading this Naruchi put the diary away and climbed up the stairs to where Zeki was cleaning. First she turned her around, then slapped her, then pulled her into a tight embrace and finally whispered in her ear,

" _She's perfect_

 _Undoubtedly worth it_

 _A rising sun at daybreak feels worthless_

 _Self doubt in her mirror now_

 _But it doesn't reflect how_

 _She's perfect_

 _On more than the surface_ "

"Zeki-chan, you are beautiful and definitely not a freak, you're the most perfect angel I have ever met in my life, please don't 'set me free' I will never leave you, I don't want to be 'free' of you. I love you no matter what anyone tells you, you are not a burden, you are beautiful, you are loved and people are just jealous that you are so unique, they're the stupid ones, woof."

 _Your fire burns bright_

 _You are my light_

"... Why are you saying this all of a sudden, Naruchi-chan? Why are you reciting song lyrics, it's very unlike you." As Zeki spoke, she pulled back to look into the dark blue haired girl's eyes.

 _One scroll through your gram_

 _To make you feel bad_

 _Evaluating who you are_

 _And who you aren't_

"Zeki-chan... You can drop the happy facade... I know what people have been saying and I know you're not so clumsy as to 'accidently' injure your hands almost everytime you cook... It's okay, I'm here for you, woof..." Naruchi pulled the shorter girl closer, already seeing the 'happy mask' cracking.

 _The fact that you blessed us_

 _The moment you woke up_

 _Wish I could hang you up like art_

 _Like Van Gogh's stars_

Zeki cried until Naruchi was sure the smaller girl was out of liquid in her body. Soon the sobs turned into shaking shudders.

 _Like neon lights we burn all night_

 _Hidden colors_

 _In the dark_

Naruchi whispered that same part of the chorus in Zeki's ear,

" _She's perfect_

 _Undoubtedly worth it_

 _A rising sun at daybreak feels worthless_

 _Self doubt in her mirror now_

 _But it doesn't reflect how_

 _She's perfect_

 _On more than the surface_ "

And continued to sing in a gentle voice,

" _Made to believe in silicone dreams_

 _Don't have the looks of fantasy_

 _You'll never add up to anything_

 _If you ask me what beautiful means_

 _It's the power of a strong woman_

 _Chasing her own dreams_ "

Naruchi kissed Zeki quite passionately. She nibbled on Zeki's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which surprised the silver haired girl as they had never done that sort of thing before. Yes they had kissed, but they had always been sweet little pecks, nothing this passionate! Non the less Zeki parted her lips and allowed the wolf-girl to explore her mouth.

 _I need to this clear_

Before long Naruchi had slipped Zeki's long sleeved shirt off and was examining Zeki's smooth skin, smooth aside from the scars Herr and there along her arms and the newer cuts near her protruding ribs going lower til they reached her bony hips, some bruises dotted around her stomach and lower back, these had Naruchi's blood boiling, how dare anyone harm her beloved!

 _She's perfect_

 _Undoubtedly worth it_

 _A rising sun at daybreak feels worthless_

 _Self doubt in her mirror now_

 _But it doesn't reflect how_

 _She's perfect_

 _On more than the surface_

Naruchi knew exactly who had done this to her sweet little girlfriend... And that person would was going to pay dearly!

 _Your fire burns bright_

 _You are my light_

 ** _-time skip to after they were finished-_**

Naruchi and Zeki were cuddling under the covers and as Zeki was drifting to sleep she faintly heard Naruchi singing the last line of the song in a low voice,

" _I wanted to write you in all of my songs_

 _But there aren't enough words to describe_

 _The fact that you blessed us the moment you woke up_

 _I wish I could hang you up like..._ "

Zeki felt safe and warm all through the night in Naruchi's arms, knowing the next days would just continue to get better with the wolf-girl by her side, where she knew Naruchi would stay for the rest of their lives.

 **The song used was Hidden Colors by Broadside and I highly suggest you guys checking it out, nya! Anyway please leave a review :)**


End file.
